


Fiat lux

by nesrin



Series: Fiat lux [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Feels, Lucifer Morningstar is Nick Scratch's dad, Lucifer is a predictably extravagant gift-giver, Nick plays piano and guitar, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesrin/pseuds/nesrin
Summary: "Come now, Detective. Surely you didn't think you were the only one with offspring? Just because mine lives across the country and can't pester everyone for chocolate cake endlessly." Lucifer was casual about the whole situation, like he didn't understand what was the issue."You have a teenage son," she said. "Is he like...""I'm not the Antichrist," Nick said with a smirk. "Though I did call myself Adrian to mess with Dad for awhile."Or: Lucifer is Nick Scratch's dad, and Nick comes to LA for a visit.





	Fiat lux

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work in either fandom, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Enjoy!

Nick was surprised Mazikeen wasn't waiting at the airport for him like every other time he visited, but his father had seemed busy. Naturally that would apply to his right hand demon as well. The cab driver made comments about Lux when he gave the address, but Nick ignored it. Of course his father was infamous in the city, but surely it was just a distraction. This one certainly lasted longer than any others. The fleeting thought entered his brain that if he had settled down for five years, maybe Nick could join in now. Of course, that would mean leaving the Academy, and right now wasn't when he wanted to do that. He tipped the driver when they pulled up. It was early enough that there weren't party goers crowding the sidewalk.

He had only visited a few times, but somehow it felt different inside Lux. Physically it wasn't, the piano still took center stage. Of course his father had to be the center of attention whenever he was in a room. Nick couldn't stop the nagging feeling that something was off as he called for the elevator. He walked into the penthouse to find his father at the piano. It wasn't unusual, nor was the fact that he wasn't alone. His visitor was a bit surprising, however. Next to him on the bench sat a little girl, about nine or ten, who was plunking out the notes to "Heart and Soul" under Lucifer's instructions. His entire focus seemed to be on the little girl, which had to be the reason he hadn't heard the elevator doors open and close. Nick was unsure what to do, or what he was interrupting, but he refused to stand awkwardly by the elevator. Putting down his bag, he strode over to the piano, and Lucifer finally seemed to notice that they weren't alone. A smile spread across his face at the sight of the dark haired young man.

"Son! You made it!" Lucifer said, jumping up to wrap his arms around the shocked Nick. Yes, his father had hugged him before, but certainly never so excitedly or without prompting. Was he in the right dimension?

"Lucifer, who's that?" the little girl at the piano asked.

"This, Beatrice, is my son," Lucifer said, beaming. The little girl jumped up to shake his hand.

"Wow! I can't believe it! Just call me Trixie. He's the only one that doesn't," she said excitedly. "How old are you? Are your parents divorced? I only get to see my dad sometimes, too."

Nick didn't know how this tiny force of nature had rendered him mute, but it was probably a combination of everything since he got in the elevator.

"Beatrice, don't overwhelm him. He just flew from New York. Let him rest," Lucifer said, kneeling down to the little girl's level. Was Nick in the right place?

"What's his name?" she asked innocently. Nick's shock finally broke at his father's eye roll when asked that. Finally, something was normal.

"My name is Nick. Nick Scratch," he said, leaning down to offer a hand to the girl.

"But isn't that Lucifer's name? I mean, nickname? I read it online," she asked.

"Even the child gets it!" Lucifer exclaimed with a pointed look at his son. Nick meanwhile was trying to figure out why a mortal child seemed to know who his father was.

"At least I'm not going by Sammy Junior," Nick said, returning to the old line of arguments. "And, Dad, what is going on here?"

"Oh, this is Beatrice's weekly piano lesson. Her mother should be here in ten minutes," Lucifer explained. It did little to clarify things for Nick.

"You're a piano teacher now? I thought you owned a club," Nick said. Lucifer had rose from kneeling and reached over the bar for a drink. The surprising bit was when he returned with juice boxes for everyone rather than booze.

"He's just my teacher! We made a deal," Beatrice said proudly, taking a juice box.

"Deals with kids now, Dad?" Nick asked.

"I was out of chocolate cake, and the little demon was going to tell her mother that about something," Lucifer said, as if that explained it.

"He didn't want Mommy to know that we went flying to the beach and he got sand in his wings!" Trixie said with a giggle, running over to the couch.

"Wings?" Nick asked, stunned. "Dad, who is she?"

"We have a lot to talk about, but it can wait. How are you? How was the flight?" Lucifer guided him over to the bar.

"Somehow I feel like nothing I have to say will be as shocking as why you are teaching piano to a little mortal and drinking juice," Nick said, rubbing his forehead.

"She's my partner's daughter, and quite the little demon, if I do say so."

"Partner?!" There had been countless flings, that Nick knew, but no one lasted.

"We work together, son, calm down," Lucifer said with an eye roll. "You can meet her soon. But stop avoiding things. How is that wretched school?"

"Things are...different. Edward's daughter, Sabrina, is attending now."

"Oh, and that merits a mention? Are you giving her private lessons?" Lucifer said, raising an eyebrow. Nick was growing up so quickly. It felt like he blinked and the boy was a man.

"No! Well, if only. She has a mortal boyfriend. Or had, I suppose, but she still loves him," Nick admitted.

"That sounds juicy. Tell me more about her."

"She's brilliant and fiery and so completely stubborn. And she wants to conjure and bind you." Nick's smile grew as he continued describing her. Lucifer recognized the smitten look.

"And why would she want to do that?" Lucifer asked.

"Oh, it's not really you. Well, she thinks it is. The Church was kind of forcing her to join. She didn't want to leave her mortal friends behind. They sued her and everything because she backed out of her Dark Baptism. Then, her town was under attack, so she signed the Book to get enough power to stop it."

"So it wasn't willingly?" Lucifer said, frowning.

"Technically the second time it was, because she knew it was the only way to save the mortals. The Church was hiding in the Academy, but the rest of the town was unprotected."

"And what was the attack?"

"Someone summoned the Greendale Thirteen and the Red Angel of Death."

"Son, you know better. Azrael is the only Angel of Death, and I'm sure no one summoned her. She wouldn't do anything, anyway. Rider of Death? Was it Berith? Bael? That would mean someone summoned a demon to coerce your friend into signing, which is not of her free will."

Nick looked deep in thought, trying to remember that night. Something had seemed off, but there wasn't time to question it. People were being attacked. He was in the mortal's house when they tried to get in. Everything was so frantic at the time, he hadn't questioned things. His thoughts were interrupted by the elevator opening.

"Mommy! Come listen to what Lucifer taught me today!" the little girl - Trixie, Nick reminded himself - said while running to the piano. He noticed that his father light up when the blonde woman entered the penthouse.

"Good afternoon, Detective," he said. Nick could only watch as Lucifer rose and led the woman by hand to the piano. He'd always been suave, but this Lucifer seemed soft.

"What did you learn today, monkey?" the woman asked, smiling down at Trixie. The girl in question tapped out the notes with Lucifer's accompaniment. "Wow! You are getting so good, baby!"

"Maybe I'll even be as good as Lucifer!" Trixie said, grinning up at the Devil. Nick watched in shock as his father chuckled.

"That will take a few years practice, Beatrice. But who better to learn from? It certainly helped young Wolfgang."

Nick laughed at his father's casual reference to Mozart, which proved he hadn't changed too much. It seemed like the noise was the first time the woman noticed someone else in the room.

"Oh, Lucifer, I didn't realize you were having a guest. We could have rescheduled," the detective said.

"Nonsense, Detective. Come meet my son," he said, and Nick puffed a little at the pride in his voice. His visits were sporadic enough that they didn't spend a lot of time meeting people when he was with his father.

"Your...son?" she asked, eyes going wide.

"Hi, ma'am. My name is Nick," he said, striding over to shake her hand.

"But..you're...Lucifer?" she stuttered. The Devil in question was correcting Trixie's posture and seemed to not notice her confusion.

"What, darling?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Dad, I think she needs a bit more explanation," Nick said. Lucifer looked up to see Chloe's shock.

"Come now, Detective. Surely you didn't think you were the only one with offspring? Just because mine lives across the country and can't pester everyone for chocolate cake endlessly." Lucifer was casual about the whole situation, like he didn't understand what was the issue.

"You have a teenage son," she said. "Is he like..."

"I'm not the Antichrist," Nick said with a smirk. "Though I did call myself Adrian to mess with Dad for awhile."

"Yes, well, you wouldn't be my son if you didn't have a rebellious streak," Lucifer said. "And by the looks of that outfit, you still do. Nick, this is the Detective, my partner."

"Hi, I'm Chloe," she said, still seeming to process the news.

"Hello, Chloe. It's a pleasure to meet you," Nick said. "I go to school in New York, so I don't get to visit Dad very often."

At least he understood she needed more. Chloe's head was spinning at the thought of Lucifer, Mr. Desire himself, having a teenage son. She could see it when she looked. Nick had his hair slicked back, but an errant curl escaped the product. His brown eyes seemed to light up the room when he smiled. The only thing he was missing was the accent, and maybe the height.

"Mommy, can we all go get ice cream like last week?" Trixie asked.

"We can go, Trix, but I think Lucifer is probably busy. I'm sure he wants to spend time with Nick," Chloe said.

"Oh, you can go. I'll just get settled," Nick said, trying not to interfere. It seemed to have the opposite effect, however.

"Nonsense! All four of us can go!" Lucifer said with a smirk. "Nicholas hasn't explored Los Angeles yet. Now's the perfect time."

"I wouldn't want to impose. I'll be fine," Nick said, trying to get his father to understand that he really didn't need to be a third wheel. Or fourth.

"No, I insist," Chloe said. "I can't wait to get to know Lucifer's son." The 'that I just found out about' was unsaid but definitely there.

"See? Everything is perfect. Let's go, spawn, before your mother decides we can't have triple chocolate," Lucifer said, picking up Trixie so that she giggled as he headed for the elevator. Nick shook himself out of the surprise and gestured for Chloe to go ahead.  As they walked down the street, Lucifer regaled Trixie with stories about his previous adventures in LA.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I've known Lucifer for a few years, but he never mentioned having a son," Chloe said. "But I'm sure that doesn't mean-"

"Chloe, it's okay. You know who he is, right?" Chloe nodded. "I get to see Dad once a year. And as open as he is, he never really talks about himself, does he? He's a good dad. I know he would be there if I really needed him. But he worries a lot about if he can be a good dad. He doesn't have the best relationship with his."

"Tell me about it," Chloe said. "I guess he was so weird around Trixie, I just couldn't imagine it."

"Like I said, he didn't get a lot of time around me when I was younger. And having a kid wasn't exactly his idea."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't enjoy getting into the details of my conception, but Dad was tricked. It was too late when he found out, but he did his best. You can't really raise a baby in Hell. He found someone he trusted to look after me. He set me up for school with people who...well, believe something close enough to the truth. He really does try, Chloe."

Nick wasn't sure why this mortal was making him feel so defensive. It was clear his father cared for her, probably more than he was willing to admit. He was going for ice cream with a child. He'd doted on Nick, of course, but had always firmly insisted that other "spawn" were intolerable. Lucifer seemed unburdened for the first time Nick remembered. Maybe retirement did him good, even if Nick never imagined it lasting this long.

"Can I ask why you don't live here? He's been here for five years, right?"

Nick knew his father could hear every word they were saying. He could see how Lucifer fought the urge to turn around at the question, deciding to let his son answer. He wanted to hear it himself.

"When he first told me he was staying on Earth, I didn't really believe it would last. It never has before. Not because I don't trust him, but because a lot of beings are invested in him going back. I knew it would be worse if I came here and then something happened. It was never because of Dad," Nick said.

"I know it isn't my place to say, but he seems proud of you. And happy you are here," Chloe said. Nick respected her attempts to make him feel included. She did seem like a genuinely good person.

"Now if you two can stop gossiping, please order your ice cream," Lucifer said. He was already holding a cone with three scoops of chocolate, and the little girl next to him had the same with sprinkles. Chloe rolled her eyes as they both grinned, knowing it was too late to set any restrictions.

When all four had their ice cream, they headed to nearby benches. Nick took a seat next to Trixie, giving his father the chance to sit next to his _Detective._ It was beyond obvious there was something there, but Nick had to wonder if his dad was just being his oblivious self.

"Where do you live?" Trixie asked him, chocolate already covering her face even if she was only half done with her cone.

"My school is in New York, and I live there," Nick answered.

"I would hate to live at school. Do you even get cake there?"

Nick smiled at the girl's innocence. She was perceptive, but still a kid. She obviously adored her parents as well as Lucifer, which he could tell from how she described her piano lessons and something called Taco Tuesday. She even lowered her voice and told him about how Lucifer took her flying over the beach and scared the birds. Nick was still confused about the wing part, but her laughter was infectious.

"What are you two giggling about? I don't trust it," Lucifer said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Seagulls," Trixie said, then burst into laughter, and Nick followed suit. Lucifer scowled while Chloe looked confused.

"Nick, how long are you in town for?" Chloe asked.

"A week," he replied.

"Until his birthday," Lucifer said at the same time.

"It's almost your birthday? I would love to have a birthday at Christmas! So many presents!" Trixie said excitedly.

"So your birthday is..." Chloe began.

"December 25," Nick confirmed.

"Because my father has the worst sense of humor," Lucifer muttered. "Giving my son the same birthday as my half-brother. Ridiculous."

"He's always been bitter about it," Nick said with a smile.

"Where are you having your birthday party?" Trixie asked.

"Oh, I'm not-" Nick began.

"We are having it at Lux, of course. A private party," Lucifer said.

"You're closing on Christmas...for me?" Nick asked.

"Of course. Your birth is much more important than that half-wit." Lucifer acted like it was so obvious that there was no reason to question it. Chloe could see that Nick didn't know what to say, so she tried to step in.

"If you need any help, let us know. I'm sure Trixie would love to help decorate," she said.

"That would be so much fun!" Trixie said, mind already spinning with the possibilities.

"We'd better head home, Trix. Your dad is coming to pick you up in a few hours, and you haven't packed your bag yet," Chloe said, getting up. They walked leisurely back to Lux, where Chloe's car was in the underground parking garage. Trixie leaped into Lucifer's arms to hug him, thanking him for the lesson again. The surprise was when she ran over to hug Nick as well, insisting he come over to play with her. Both Lucifer and Chloe looked on fondly.

"Are you coming to Taco Tuesday, Lucifer?" she asked as they got into the car.

"If your mother is okay with an extra guest," he responded, making sure she was buckled.

"If course. See you both on Tuesday," Chloe said, waving to them as she got in the car.

"So just work partners?" Nick said with a smirk as they watched the car pull away. Lucifer rolled his eyes, putting his arm across Nick's shoulders and leading him to the elevator.

 

* * *

 

"Back to our previous discussion," Lucifer began, having finally poured himself a more normal drink. Nick felt like things were righting themselves a bit. "If they tricked your friend into signing, it isn't valid. And if they summoned a demon to do it, I might need to step in."

"I didn't see it, but it sounded like it could be," Nick said.

"Sounded like? I thought you were at the Academy."

"Well, Sabrina wanted someone to protect her mortal because he wouldn't leave his house. So I went to take care of him while she did whatever."

Nick wasn't quite sure what the look meant that was on Lucifer's face. Was his father upset he hadn't investigated more? Did he think he should have been able to stop it on his own? It is true, why did he have to rely on a younger half-witch when he was the son of the Devil? His drink was frozen on its way to his mouth, which couldn't be good.

"Son," Lucifer said breathing out the word, grabbing Nick's arms. "I know I haven't been a good father, but I desperately hope that I'm not the reason you appear to have no sense of self-preservation. Helping someone is wonderful, but don't risk your life."

"Dad, what's wrong? I just did some protection spells. We were fine. I know I probably should have tried to stop it on my own-"

"No, Nick! That's the point! You shouldn't have been alone at all! The entire point in leaving you with the Church of Night was to protect you. If I...I know things have changed since Edward died, but I thought you were still protected. The last thing I want to do is tell you what to do, but if you aren't safe there..." Lucifer looked like he was actually in pain. He dropped his hands and was pacing, downing his drink twice. Nick sat on the sofa, confused about what was happening. Lucifer was even calling him Nick, which he had done once since Nick decided that was his name. It seemed like this was a mix of father issues and genuine fear. And what was he trying to say at the end? That Nick should move in with him?

"Dad, I was fine. The worst thing I normally encounter is the statue at the Academy of you with a goat's head," Nick said, trying to soothe his father.

"This isn't a joke, Nicholas!" Lucifer shouted, eyes flashing red. "You could have died, and I was none the wiser. I knew I should have sent Mazikeen to watch over you. I can't let anything happen to you."

"Dad, I promise I'm fine. I don't know why you are so worried. Nothing happened. Sabrina saved everyone," Nick said. His father normally tried to keep the eye flashes toned down around him, but apparently he was too upset to care.

"It should never have come down to a teenage girl to save you or anyone else. And I need you to understand...I know I haven't shown it. I know I am probably the worst father you could imagine, but I love you. If anything happened to you, Son, I would destroy everything."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I know you care. I know if I need you, all I need to do is call."

"But you didn't. Because you don't trust me. The one thing I didn't want to turn into, I did."

Lucifer was drinking directly out of the bottle, and when it was empty, he threw it at the wall. It burst into pieces, scattering everywhere. Nick stared at the floor while Lucifer continued pacing.

"I'm calling Paimon. He will protect you. If you never want to see me, that is fine, but you will be protected. Maybe Gwyllgi as well."

"Dad, please calm down. Can we talk about this? I don't need a demon or hellhound following me," Nick said. When he got on the plane, he never thought this trip would take the turn it had. Or turns. It was supposed to be a fun trip for his birthday, maybe going to the beach. How did he end up in a quasi-fight about whether he trusted his dad?

"I never wanted to be like Him," Lucifer said, almost broken.

"You're not. Please, just talk to me."

"Son, I know what it feels like when you have nowhere to turn. When you feel alone. I never wanted that for you. From the first time I held you, I knew what I ended up as was worth it. But I did the same thing He did. I left you alone to figure things out just like he did. You said it to Chloe. You are scared to get too close to me because I'll just disappear again."

"That is not what I said, and it's not how I feel. Since you came back to Earth, I can practically set my watch by your calls. I haven't come out here because I'm worried it will put a bigger target on you. I was trying to let you stay on Earth," Nick admitted.

"How would you put a bigger target on me?" Lucifer asked, no longer pacing.

"Remember when I was ten? You came up and told me you were staying this time. It was a great two weeks. Then you told me that it was the best two weeks you had, but there was a battle you had to go fight. You said you would always be watching me, even when you couldn't be here."

"I remember. It's just another time I left you alone," Lucifer said, turning away.

"I heard you and Amenadiel, Dad," Nick said. Lucifer's head shot up. "I heard him threaten you. He said you had caused enough trouble on Earth ten years earlier and said he would make you regret it for staying. And I heard you tell him you would bring all the armies of Hell to the Gates if he ever threatened me again. I know you only left to protect me."

"That was a good two weeks, huh? Remember when we scared that group in the woods by calling Gwyllgi so they thought it was bears?" Lucifer asked, turning back and smirking a little.

"Or when you defaced all the Church of Night statues?"

"They were bloody inaccurate!" Nick cracked up, and it only took looking at his son smiling for Lucifer to join. Nick spoke after they laughed themselves out.

"Dad, I'm not saying everything was perfect, but I always knew you loved me. I looked forward to my birthday just because I knew you would come, and that was the best present I could ever ask for," he said. Lucifer suddenly turned and walked into his bedroom. Nick heard him pressing buttons on a safe but decided to let Lucifer go at his pace. He walked back in with a small box.

"I was going to wait until your birthday for this, but I never claimed to be patient," Lucifer said, handing him the black box. Nick took the box, seeing the nervousness in his father's eyes. He lifted the top to reveal a ring of onyx set in silver. It was similar to his father's, only there was an engraving on the stone. In the middle, there was a four-pointed star set inside a band of white that looked like it was shining. The words "Fiat lux" ringed the stone. Nick was speechless as he stared at it.

"I...thank you, Dad. It's beautiful," he said quietly. He'd never wanted for much growing up. Every time he visited, Lucifer brought him the newest, sometimes even unreleased, toys. Lucifer made sure there was no shortage of money available for the necessities or anything else, even when he couldn't be there. Somehow, all of that paled in comparison to the moment he opened the ring box.

"I may have been the Morning Star, been the one to light the world, but you are my light. My father...he gave us all something. Back when things were good. He said it showed how we were a family. Amenadiel has his necklace. I have my ring. Now I want you to have one, too," Lucifer said, staring at his feet.

"Dad, I really don't know what to say. This is...perfect." Nick stuttered out thanks again.

"And if you ever need me, press the stone and think of me. I put a little extra protection in it," Lucifer said with a smile, watching him slip on the ring. "I do still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"So, when you propose to Chloe, is it going to be this symbolic?" Nick asked, laughing at the shock on his father's face.

 

* * *

 

A lot of weird things had happened since Nick showed up in Los Angeles. His dad giving piano lessons to a little girl, seeing him squabble over ice cream, his emotional confessions, finding out he had wings again, and Mazikeen apparently being a bounty hunter now. Somehow, Nick firmly believed the strangest was right now, standing outside the door to Detective Chloe Decker's apartment for "Taco Tuesday".

The door swung open to reveal a pint-sized ball of energy. Trixie launched herself at Lucifer first, screaming his name. Nick wasn't surprised by how the kid acted, but seeing his dad ruffle her hair and pat her back with a fond smile was a bit odd. Trixie noticed him a second later, repeating her actions with him as the target. Nick knelt down, pulling out the chocolate cake from behind his back.

"A little birdie told me these are your favorite," Nick said. The "birdie" in question huffed, entering the apartment. Trixie giggled, taking the cake from him and running for the kitchen.

"Not until after dinner, monkey!" Chloe said.

"Good evening, Daniel," Lucifer said to the other man in the kitchen. Nick was trailing behind, unsure what to do. The only thing close to a family dinner he was used to was the Feast of Feasts, and that...hopefully Taco Tuesday was nothing like it.

"Hey, Lucifer," the man named Dan said without looking up from whatever he was cooking.

"Hi, Nick," Chloe said, giving him a bright smile.

"Hello, Chloe," he said. He kicked himself, not having been so nervous since he was...he really couldn't remember. The man at the stove turned around and offered his hand.

"Hi, I'm Dan," he said.

"Hi, Nick. I'm Lucifer's son."

"Chloe told me, and I couldn't really believe it. Now that you are both standing here, though, I see it," Dan said.

"Thank you, Daniel. We all know any offspring of mine would be sheer perfection, but I'm glad to confirm it," Lucifer said. Dan rolled his eyes and went back to the stove. Nick knew that comments like that really shouldn't fill him with the pride it did. He spent all his time in the Church of Night hiding a part of himself, and being in LA gave him a chance to spread his metaphorical wings.

"Lucifer, will you help me make the tortilla chips and guacamole? And Nick, you can help Trixie with the salsa," Chloe said, having a clear plan in place. It was obvious they had a rhythm from doing this every week. Nick shrugged off his jacket and moved over to the island counter by the little girl.

"I like your ring!" Trixie said as he started chopping tomatoes. Nick looked down with a smile.

"Thanks. Dad got it for me, for my birthday," Nick explained.

"It looks like his! Wait, you got to open a present early? I never get to do that!" she said.

"You have to make sure you use the right face," Nick said with a wink. Trixie grinned.

"I like you," she said.

"Please tell me you aren't teaching my daughter ways to get in trouble," Chloe said, eyeing the pair.

"Really, Nicholas, teaching her loopholes is much more fun," Lucifer said without looking up. Chloe smacked his arm, and Nick was surprised that he actually whined at the contact. Another thing to ask about. Everyone went back to their tasks, chatting about some case they were working. Nick asked Trixie about school and listened as she told him about the volcano they made in science.

"Then, I spilled all the baking soda in, and it exploded!" Trixie exclaimed, sounding very much like it wasn't an accident. "Ms. Jones was so mad! But everyone laughed."

"Was it a big mess?" Nick asked, grinning at the clearly unrepentant child.

"It got in Amy's hair and everything. She smelled like vinegar all day! She deserved it though, because she was picking on Jamie," Trixie said, stirring the salsa ingredients. "Mommy almost cancelled my piano lessons because she thought Lucifer told me to do it, but he didn't! I mean, he said bullying is bad and that bad people should be punished. But he never told me to explode a volcano on her."

"That was all your idea, wasn't it?" Nick whispered conspiratorially. Trixie looked to see her mom was busy before nodding with a smile. "I think that helping someone is always a good thing to do."

"What is your school like? Are there bullies there, too?"

Nick wondered what it said about him that the first thing that flashed in his mind was Prudence. He was hardly prepared to explain mind-controlling sisters who liked to torture men to the poor girl in front of him. He settled for the easier answer.

"I think there are bullies almost everywhere. But you know what's important? That you always stay true to yourself, no matter what other people think. Sometimes, especially when you get older, it seems easier to be someone you're not. But from what I can see, you're a pretty great person already, so don't let anyone try to change that," Nick said. Unbeknownst to him, Lucifer was taking a picture as Trixie smiled up at Nick. Chloe smiled at him when she noticed.

"It seems like Trixie might have a new favorite Morningstar," Chloe teased.

"Good thing he's my favorite, too," Lucifer said, watching the pair. Nick was helping Trixie cut the lime, guiding her hand on the knife. He looked happy, which wasn't something Lucifer was entirely used to seeing. If he was miserable at the Academy, Lucifer never would have left him there. Being content and being happy are different, though, and Lucifer could only think of a few times he saw that smile at something so simple. Lucifer thought that he would get an extra chocolate cake for Beatrice at her next lesson to thank her for helping his son to feel welcome.

"I think everything's ready. Trixie-babe, will you set the table?" Chloe asked. Nick volunteered to help, mostly because he didn't want to be standing around. The adults brought over the food, and once the table was laden with everything, they took their seats. Lucifer was torn between annoyance and amusement as Trixie pushed him out of the way to seat next to Nick. Chloe bit her lip to hold her laughter in at the sight of the Devil literally being pushed around by a little kid.

"Nick, Chloe said that you go to school in New York," Dan said.

"Yeah, it's a private school upstate. Nothing to really brag about," Nick answered. "We do have this hilarious goat statue in the middle of campus, though. It's probably my favorite thing about the school."

Lucifer's hand paused while bringing his wine glass to his lips, meeting Nick's eyes. Lucifer put on a scowl, but inside he was just happy that his son seemed comfortable. Nick told them other vague things about his school, talking more about choir and less about specific classes like necromancy. Trixie began demanding that he sing for them after dinner, when Lucifer felt it was prudent to mention that Nick also played piano and guitar. He wasn't above boasting about his son. The revelation that Nick also played piano resulted in the demand that they play something after everyone had cake.

That demand was how Lucifer found himself on the couch with Chloe and Daniel while Trixie and Nick sat at the upright piano in the living room. Said piano had shown up at the Decker's shortly after Beatrice began her lessons. Chloe's protests died down as she watched her daughter finish homework just to practice. Nick was asking Trixie for requests, which meant they were now listening to a surprising plethora of pop songs. Nick started having her guess what he was playing, helping her by humming along if she needed it.

"He might even be better than you, man," Dan said, looking over at Lucifer.

"Isn't that every father's dream, to have their kids surpass them?" Lucifer said.

He remembered how one day Nick was asking for a piano, and the next time he visited, he was playing without any sheet music. Of course, he could play the classics, but he was more proud that he could play "Ave Satani" for the Devil himself. Lucifer knew he missed a lot of his son's life, but it was so much more apparent than sitting in Chloe's living room, photos of Trixie on every wall, seeing the almost grown young man helping the little girl at the piano. Lucifer was teaching someone else’s child the stuff he should have taught his own son. That proud, gap-toothed little boy would never need his dad to practice scales with him again. Maybe, Lucifer realized over the last few days, he had let his own pain get in the way of their relationship. He’d learned well enough with Chloe that showering someone with material things didn’t prove love. He felt a sudden urge to talk to Dr. Linda, but knew it needed to wait until his appointment tomorrow. Interrupting her night would be rude. Plus, he wasn’t going to miss another minute with his son.

“Lucifer, why don’t you play with Nick?” Trixie asked when their last song ended. She turned around on the bench, beckoning him over. At first he shook his head, then Chloe gave him a light shove. He took Beatrice’s place on the bench.

“Rachmaninoff?” Nick asked, looking for reassurance. Lucifer smiled at him and nodded. They placed their hands and began playing the duet, and Lucifer’s heart felt like it would burst. How could he be allowed to be this happy? He’d never felt like he had a home, but this moment was it for him. His home was with his family, the one that loved him unconditionally. The one that didn’t ask for favors or expect him to be something he wasn’t.

Trixie clapped enthusiastically when they finished the piece, rushing over to them. Nick turned so she could sit on his lap.

“Will I be able to do that?” she asked.

“If you practice really hard, one day you will be doing better than that,” Nick answered. “And you can play for all the cake you want.”

“Nick, who is coming to your birthday party?” Trixie asked.

“Well, it was Dad’s idea, so maybe you should ask him,” Nick said, glancing at the man next to him.

“Mazikeen should be bringing her bounty back tomorrow, so she’ll be there. I was hoping, if you don’t have plans, you and your parents would come as well. And Amenadiel-”

“No,” Nick said quietly. Lucifer looked in surprise at the anger in Nick’s face. Chloe immediately picked up on how uncomfortable the young man suddenly was, like he was trying to hold something in.

“Oh, he isn’t so bad. His improv is terrible, but he can be a fun guy,” Dan said, completely oblivious to the tension in the room.

“I don’t want to see him,” Nick said, putting Trixie down and stalking out the door. Lucifer stared at the closed door for a minute before Chloe shouted at him.

“Go after him! He needs you,” she said.

“I believe you are right in this instance, Detective. I will talk to you soon. Thank you for having us over,” he said, slightly dazed.

“It will be okay, Lucifer. You always cheer me up,” Trixie said, giving him a hug. He nodded at them before following his son out the door. Nick was leaning against the Corvette, seemingly having found Lucifer’s cigarettes.

“You know those are bad for your health,” Lucifer said, leaning next to Nick.

“Can we go home?” Nick asked, ignoring the comment. Lucifer nodded, gesturing toward the car. They rode silently for a few minutes before he decided this might be the best place to discuss the issue, since no one could storm off.

“I know you haven’t exactly had the best experiences with my family. I understand not liking them, believe me, but Amenadiel has changed,” Lucifer said. “He even cracks a joke occasionally, but he has horrible taste in alcohol.”

“I don’t care how many jokes he makes. It won’t make up for it,” Nick said. Lucifer had to admit, this was a side he hadn’t really seen of his son. Nick always tried to make their time together happy.

“It won’t make up for what, love?”

“He was the one who took you away. Every time. He would come back to send you to Hell. Remind you that there were more important things than me out there.”

Lucifer decided that his decision to have this conversation in the car was one of the stupidest things he’d ever done. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel, itching to break it in half. He took a deep breath.

“You are the most important thing for me. I’m sorry I made you think otherwise,” Lucifer said.

“No, it’s right. The safety of the world, keeping everything in line. That is more important. I’m just one person, one half-witch who can’t even help his father in Hell.”

“Is that what you think? That I never took you back because you weren’t useful? Nicholas, I don’t want you to step foot in Hell. Ever. I never want to go back, so why would I want you there? It’s miserable. You deserve so much more than that torture. And if you are open to suggestions, I think it sounds better to say you’re half-Devil, but that is a matter of opinion.”

Nick cracked a smile, which is exactly what Lucifer was hoping for. They were pulling into Lux’s garage, and Lucifer leaned over for a hug as soon as he stopped the car.

“You’ve gotten a lot more touchy-feely since you started staying here on Earth,” Nick commented against his shoulder.

“Yes, Maze is disgusted. Seriously, Son, I understand that you are angry with Amenadiel. Rightfully so. I got to fight him a few times, but you never got that chance - not that you will, because I would have to kill him for laying a hand on you - so maybe you need time to adjust. I think you should talk to him,” Lucifer said.

“I’ll have to think about it. Can we go upstairs now, Dad?” Lucifer nodded, leading him to the elevator. He typed a quick message to Chloe, letting her know they got home safely and would talk tomorrow. He also took the chance to stare at the last picture on his camera roll, the one of Nick and Trixie. He wanted to bring that smile back.

“Nicholas, I know you have school and a life, but I want you to know you can stay here as long as you like. This is your home, too, I hope,” Lucifer said, patting his back.

 

* * *

  


Lucifer woke up early on Wednesday, planning on making an extravagant meal. He had the bacon, toast, and omelettes laid out when Nick walked out of his room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Wow, this looks great,” he said, pouring himself some coffee. “Much better than what we get at the Academy.”

“You know, we should talk about that,” Lucifer said. “Do you like it there?”

“It’s not bad,” Nick said, taking a bite. “I’m learning a lot, especially from Edward Spellman’s journals. The food isn't bad, just boring.”

“Father knows I never mean to sound vain, but I could teach you a thing or two. Stuff you wouldn't learn with some paranoid misogynist running the school.”

“You were serious last night? About me staying here?”

“Nicholas, I would hope by now that you are smart enough to know I never lie. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it. I hope this isn't too forward, but I actually enjoy the thought of finally being a family, together.”

“Is this just because of the Red Angel of Death thing? I can handle myself.”

“I know. And I’m going to have to go take care of that Blackwood fellow either way. But I truly mean it. I never saw a chance for us to have a stable life before, but now we can.”

It was the hope in Lucifer's voice that drove a knife into Nick’s gut. The last time Lucifer had that, even a fraction, was years ago when he managed two weeks of happiness before Amenadiel brought it all crashing down. How could he be angry with Amenadiel and refuse the offer?

“You don't need to decide right now. In fact, if you need to discuss it with someone, I have a therapy appointment this morning, and I’m sure Dr. Linda will love to hear about it.”

“You go to therapy? I thought that was a one time thing,” Nick said, surprised.

“No, it is once a week. At least. It’s incredibly helpful, even if it seems like I do most of the work,” Lucifer insisted. “And you can talk to her about Amenadiel as well. Even if they are…well, whatever. She is a professional.”

“Wait, Amenadiel and your therapist are together?”

“I don't particularly care what they get up to alone, but that is the assumption, yes.”

“How can you stand to see him? After everything? Now he flaunts a relationship around?”

“He has helped me a lot since he came around. There were things I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you, but it turned out okay. And a lot of that is thanks to his help.”

“Fine. Have him come over while you go to your appointment,” Nick said, shaking his head. Lucifer watched him skeptically, trying to figure out why he wanted to meet Amenadiel alone. Nick was looking down at his plate, seemingly focused on the omelette. “Dad, I’m old enough to deal with things on my own now. So when are you leaving?”

“I can stay,” Lucifer insisted. “I want to be here for you.”

“Dad, go. I will be fine. I feel like you need therapy anyway. Maybe she will help you finally get over your commitment phobia or whatever it is that's stopping you and Chloe from being together.”

“I am not…Chloe and I…like you have room to talk. Sabrina dumped her boyfriend, and where are you?” Lucifer said, setting his mug down more forcefully than necessary.

“I’m busy not avoiding every serious conversation that comes up,” Nick said smugly. Lucifer looked at the sky, and somehow he was almost sure he heard his father laugh. Every quip, every sly comment, it was coming back ten fold.

Lucifer left for his appointment despite his better judgment. Nick was right, he needed this time, especially after the revelations of the past few days. His son didn't hate him, and he still couldn't understand that, while he felt incredibly guilty about his upbringing. And why hadn't the boy jumped at the chance to move to Los Angeles? Maybe Linda could sort it out.

Nick was seated at the piano, going through his repertoire of Queen songs. He was in the middle of “Bohemian Rhapsody” when he noticed the elevator closing. He didn't hear anyone walking up behind him, but he knew it was Amenadiel. Nick decided he could wait, continuing to play. When he finished, he stood up and turned around, staring at the Angel who had haunted his nightmares for years.

“You look so much like him when he was younger,” Amenadiel said with a small smile. Nick assumed it was to taunt him. “How are you doing?”

“I doubt that matters to you. Or would it be better if I was suffering?” Nick asked. Amenadiel looked surprised at the venom in his voice. It reminded him, almost eerily so, of Lucifer during the Rebellion. The little boy he remembered from all those years ago was gone.

“I don't know why you are so upset, but I apologize for whatever you think I've done,” Amenadiel said. Nick scoffed.

“Think? I watched you take my father away so many times, I’ve lost count. I grew up with cannibals who think that's what Dad would want. And now you and Dad are best friends again, you get to be here with him, while I’m stuck there fending off demons,” Nick said, feeling the urge to break something. He suddenly understood his father the other night.

“Anwar-”

“Don't call me that. It's Nick.”

“Father help me. You are so much alike. Nick, then, I truly am sorry for the past. I thought I was doing what my father wanted. I didn't think about consequences.”

“And that makes it okay? You were following His orders, so consequences don't matter? Oh wait, not even his orders. Just what you assumed He wanted,” Nick raged.

“No, it isn't okay. You are right. I have learned that my actions have consequences. Sometimes painful ones. You never deserved to be stuck there. I truly and deeply apologize,” Amenadiel said. He tried to reach out, but Nick shrugged him off and stalked over to the balcony. Nick knew Lucifer wanted him to make up, to become a happy family. How was he supposed to just let those years of hurt go because Amenadiel ‘changed’?

His musings were cut short when the elevator opened again. Nick turned to see a familiar demon.

“Mazikeen!” Nick said, smile growing.

“Little witch! You grow every time I see you,” Maze said, wrapping him in her arms.

“I heard you dumped this place and found a new job,” Nick said with a smile.

“Who knew hunting humans was a job? It is so much fun,” she said, pulling him back into the apartment. “Your father told me about a girl.”

“Oh, you know how he exaggerates,” Nick said, failing to hide the blush.

“Maze, we were in the middle of something,” Amenadiel said, still standing by the balcony.

“Yeah, yeah. Nicky and I need to catch up,” she said. Nick had to admit that his shoulders finally relaxed a bit with the demon there. Most of his time was spent with his father, but Maze was always nearby. She'd demanded to teach him to defend himself, even when he argued magic would protect him. Now that he was in the same room as the angel who haunted him, he was fairly glad to have a demon blade tucked away on him like she insisted. She pulled him over to the couch to sit down.

“I think Lucifer would agree that we need to continue discussing this. Nick, I know you’re upset-”

“Why are you upset? Who do I need to kill?” Maze said, jumping up and pulling her blades out in the same movement.

“Mazikeen, we were discussing something private,” Amenadiel insisted.

“You’re the one bothering Nicky? Oh, this will be fun,” Maze said. “Now that you have your wings back, it's actually worth it.”

“He’s not worth it, Maze. In fact, I can't think of anyone less worth it,” Nick said, shaking his head. Her calling him Nicky always made him feel like he was protected, quite the opposite of when Prudence did it. He just wanted to catch up with her and ignore the archangel in the room.

“Nick, I know what I did hurt you. I truly want to apologize,” Amenadiel tried again. “And stand down, Mazikeen. You know Linda would agree that this isn't the best way to solve an issue.”

“Does everyone see this therapist?” Nick exclaimed.

“Kicking Lucifer's ass sure made me feel better. I’m sure doing the same to you would make Nicky happy,” Maze said.

“You don't even know why he’s upset!”

“It really doesn't matter. He’s Lucifer's son, and if he is mad at you, then I have an issue with you.”

“Maze, he really isn't worth it. Dad probably doesn't want his apartment destroyed, anyway.” Nick ran a hand through his hair, knowing he was stuck.

“And why is my penthouse going to be destroyed?” Lucifer said, striding in with all the confidence in the world. Nick settled with his head in his hand, overwhelmed with the feeling that there was no way out of this. Letting Maze fight Amenadiel was sounding better now.

“I’m trying to apologize to Nick, and Maze keeps getting in the way,” Amenadiel insisted. Lucifer noticed his son's distress, moving over to sit next to him. He put his arm on the back of the couch, letting his fingers brush against Nick’s shoulder. He wanted to reassure him. Linda had insisted that Nick didn't readily agree to move because things still felt unstable, unsure. How could he trust it all wouldn't fall apart in a second, like it had before? So Lucifer decided to make sure he knew that he could depend on Lucifer.

“I think Nicholas and I need to have a talk. Alone,” Lucifer said. “Go downstairs, drinks on me.”

“You call if you want me to take care of either of them, okay?” Maze said, locking eyes with Nick. He nodded with a smile, knowing she meant it. Once both the demon and angel were gone, Lucifer turned to face his son.

“I don't know how you can just forgive him,” Nick said. “He is the reason we couldn't be together, and all he has to say is that he thought he was doing the right thing.”

“I guess, for once, it involves taking a page out of dear old dad’s book. Fighting him didn't help. Tricking him didn't help. Him losing his wings certainly gave him some humility. And he isn't trying to send me back to Hell anymore, so there is that,” Lucifer explained.

“You never were the forgiving type. You have changed a lot,” Nick said.

“I hope I’ve changed enough that you can see that I’m here for you, whenever you need it. Enough that you won't hide things like demon attacks from me.”

“Dad, I’m sorry. I never meant to-”

“Nick, love, I’m not angry. I was angry it happened, but not at you. I want to be here for you,” Lucifer said, wishing he had a drink because his hands felt twitchy.

“I know things have changed. And I'm happy. I just want to move on.”

“If there is one thing I’ve learned from Dr. Linda, it is that the only way to move forward is to work past the issues.”

Nick glared at the perfectly coiffed man next to him.

“You’re telling me to go forgive Amenadiel, aren't you?”

“I would never tell you to do something like that. Free will, remember? But I do think it would be good. For you.”

“Can we let him sweat it out with Maze for a little bit longer?” Nick asked, glancing at the elevator.

“That’s my son,” Lucifer said proudly, patting his back.

 

* * *

 

Linda didn't know what she was expecting when she walked into Lux, but the elegant blue and silver decorations were a surprise. She had, in the back of her mind, worried about Lucifer planning a party for teenager, but the star curtain and photo booth seemed to suggest she had underestimated him. The bar was stocked with plenty of non-alcoholic options, and the poles were even disguised. Perhaps the most interesting part, however, was the Devil himself wearing a party hat, taking pictures of a young man who was playing the piano. Chloe was standing at the bar, looking on with a smile as Trixie sat next to Nick on the piano bench. Linda moved over to stand next to her.

“He looks like he’s enjoying himself,” Linda commented.

“Oh, you should have seen him earlier. He’s introducing everyone to his ‘smart, strong, talented son’. And he has an entire wall of pictures over there,” Chloe said, nodding toward the wall with the Lux sign. Linda noticed a collection of photos in the shape of a star.

“And the hat?”

“I think Maze paid Nick to ask for him to wear it. Apparently he can't deny his son anything, especially on his birthday.”

“That’s definitely healthy,” Linda commented.

“I mean, he seems like a good kid. He keeps playing songs for Trixie and teaching her parts, even though Lucifer said she needs to go in a proper order. I think she's going to be upset when he leaves.”

“I don't think she'll be the only one. Have you ever seen Lucifer look like that? And he even seems to have kept everything appropriate.”

Nick took a break from playing, and jazz started playing through the speakers. Amenadiel was over in a corner with Dan, trying to stay out of the way. Nick may have forgiven him, but he didn't need to make things more awkward. Mazikeen had made that blatantly clear when they left the other day. Just because Nick was trying to be a good person didn't mean Amenadiel hadn't fucked up his childhood. It was all the more evident when he noticed the pictures Lucifer had put up. There weren't many, to start with. There were some clearly not taken while Lucifer was there. He had missed so much of the kid's life, and Amenadiel was responsible. Meanwhile, the boy in question was smiling in a booth with Lucifer, laughing at something he said.

“Okay, present time!” Lucifer announced, clapping to call everyone around.

“Dad, you already gave me…I don't need anything else,” Nick said, looking shy.

“If you thought that was the only thing I was getting you, you are clearly not as smart as I thought,” Lucifer said, going over to a table and bringing two presents back. One was fairly large, spanning the width between his arms, and the other was a small box.

“You should go last, build the suspense,” Chloe said. She put a medium sized box down in front of Nick. It was wrapped in silver paper, tied with a red bow. Nick opened it carefully, noticing how Trixie was biting her lip as she watched. The paper revealed a book with a leather cover. He opened it to see a picture of him and Lucifer at the piano. There were stickers in the corners. He turned the page, seeing more pictures of him and Lucifer over the years.

“Did you make this?” Nick asked Trixie. She nodded, biting her lip. “I love it. This might be the best gift anyone has ever given me.”

She grinned as he pulled her into a hug. Lucifer huffed, and Chloe smacked his arm. Trixie moved into the booth, showing Nick the different pictures like he’s never seen them before. He genuinely wondered where they got so many pictures. There were even ones of him as a baby.

“Sometimes I miss my mommy or daddy when I’m not with them. But I always have a picture to remind me, and I feel better!” Trixie said. “I hope it helps you feel less sad when you’re at school.”

“I think this will help a lot, Trixie. Thank you,” he said, smiling at her. Maze came up next, dropping an unwrapped wooden box on the table. She stood with her arms crossed, but anyone could see she cared how he reacted. Nick opened the latch to reveal a set of dark blades with gems inlaid in the hilt. Nick lifted one out, flipping it around to test the weight.

“You’re getting older, so it was time you had a new set. Better balance,” Maze said. Nick didn't miss the rubies that formed a star.

“Thank you, Maze. I'll be ready for the next demon battle,” he said, hugging her firmly. Trixie went to grab one, but he quickly shut the box as Chloe surged forward. “Maybe when you’re older.”

“Now can we finally get to my gifts?” Lucifer asked impatiently.

“Go ahead, Dad,” Chloe said with an eye roll. “You are more excited than he is.”

“Because I am the best gift giver, and he doesn't know what it is yet,” Lucifer said as if it was obvious.

“Humble, too,” Dan said.

“Which one should I open first?” Nick asked, looking from the bigger package to the small one. Lucifer was practically bouncing as he shrugged. Nick smiled, going for the larger present. Under the paper, he found a familiar guitar case. It was black leather with his initials - both NS and AM - embossed with a star. He thought that was the present, but Lucifer looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to open it. He almost dropped it when he saw what it was.

“A guitar! Cool!” Trixie said. “Will you play it?”

“Dad, it’s…is it really?” he asked, still in shock.

“Well, you aren't completing sentences, but I assume you are asking if it is a Fender Stratocaster. Yes, 1957, in fact,” Lucifer said.

“Dude, how did you even get ahold of that?” Dan asked, eyes wide.

“I’m the Devil, Daniel. I called in a favor,” Lucifer answered, shaking his head. “Are you going to try it out, Son?”

“Yeah, sure,” Nick said, picking up the guitar gingerly. He strummed a few times, checking the tuning and getting used to it before starting to play the first song he thought of. Lucifer laughed as the all-too-familiar “Sympathy for the Devil” came from the guitar.

“You are so good!” Trixie said when he finished. “Did your dad teach you?”

“No, he’s too worried about his hands to learn guitar,” Nick said, turning it into a joke before Lucifer could get depressed. Trixie giggled, looking at Lucifer, who was rolling his eyes.

“Well, open the other one,” Lucifer said. Nick shook his head, not sure what could possibly top the guitar. Inside the small box sat a single key with a familiar logo. He held up the Porsche key in surprise.

“It’s in the garage. It’s a red 911. I can't have my son not traveling in style,” Lucifer said. “I will have it shipped back for you, of course.”

“Maybe it can stay for a little bit longer,” Nick said, and Lucifer looked like it was his birthday. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come flail over Lucifer or CAOS, you can find me on tumblr @khediras.


End file.
